ironfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Zookfoodle's Extremely Basic Starter Guide
Zookfoodle's Extremely Basic Starter Guide Table Of Contents: Chapter 1-Starting Out Chapter 2-Breaking In Chapter 3-Settling Down Chapter 4-Moving Up WARNING: EVERYTHING IS PVP AND SO ANYONE CAN ATTACK YOU AT ANY TIME DEFENSES ARE VITAL TO SURVIVAL Chapter 1-Starting Out First off, you start with either an Explorer on land or an Explorer Caravel on water. Explorer Caravels can make Explorers on land. After you get an Explorer on land, you want to build a Wood Shack and then make a Carpenter, a Woodcutter, a Farmer, and maybe another Explorer if you want. Have your Woodcutter cut down some trees(trees regrow every 12 hours) and get Wood(I know you have starting resources, but more Wood is good whenever), then you'll be ready for Chapter 2. Chapter 2-Breaking In So, you've got Wood. Good. Treasure it. It's valuable. It can run out mightly quickly if you don't keep an eye on it. You wanna use your Carpenter to make some Wood Walls around your work-in-progress base, and have the Farmer makes some Farms inside the perimeter. Farms generate 60 Food an hour, so you won't really ever run out of Food, but because of that, Food is really cheap and is not so good to trade with. Then have your Carpenter make some Colleges, a Barracks, and a Stable. Colleges produce 10 Knowledge an hour, and Knowledge is OK in the trading sphere, but it's more valuable to be used for your own purposes. Barracks make Swordsmen and Archers, who are the most basic true-combat units(We'll talk about these guys more in detail in Chapter 3). Stables can turn Swordsmen into Knights, and Knights are one of the few units that can trade with other players. After you've got a minor base set up, go on to Chapter 3. Chapter 3-Settling Down You'll want to fortify your posistion now, bunker down, etc. Make lots of Wood Walls, but keep an eye on your Wood, as you don't want it to run out. Make a few Wood Towers, which can be converted to Archer Towers by using up an Archer, and Archer Towers are your main way of defense without a supply of Oil. Oil is obtained by putting Pumpjacks on top of Oil Seeps, but 99.9% of the Oil Seeps in the new Ironfell universe are taken, so just trade for Oil. It's cheaper than you think. Swordsmen and Archers, while being pretty weak, are relatively cheap and you can make a small army if you wish. Archers can attack with range, but lack the attack damage of a Swordsman. Swordsmen can be upgraded to Knights, which have a bit more punch. If you've got the army and base you want, it's time to move on to the final chapter, Chapter 4. Chapter 4-Moving Up Save up your resources to buy a Shipyard(make sure to place this near water) and a Catapult if you so desire. Catapults are awesome in the way that they can attack Archer Towers but the Towers lack the range to attack back(Catapults have 5 range, compared to an Archer Tower's 4). This WILL NOT work with Rifle Towers though. You should have a few Knights, maybe a Prince At Arms, even(PAAs are just buffed Knights, but it's good to have 1 or 2 in your army). Keep building Wood Walls and Towers and build a Herring Boat to get Herring on the High Seas. Each Herring Deposit(I call them that) gives 2k Food each, which translates to 100 Wood at Falazar's Food:Wood rate(20 Food to 1 Wood) so they are small quantites of Wood in a pinch, like when raiding other players. After you've got quite some Wood, you'll want to trade for Oil, which will allow you to build Riflemen, Rifle Towers, Factories, Steam Tanks, and more. After you have a nice supply of Oil, it's time to leave the realm of newbies and go out to the realm of the giants. I'm not past this stage myself, so I can't tell you about Dinos and how they work. Other newbie guides probably will. This was just a very basic guide to get someone started. Category:Guides